This invention pertains to an apparatus and method for aligning the overlapping edge portions of an article, and more particularly to a fluid-operated stabilizing apparatus and method that utilizes a combination of fluid flows against overlapping and wrinkled edge portions to smooth them out and align them for subsequent treatment or handling.
Various types of disposable garments are currently available for use, such as baby diapers, child training pants, adult incontinence garments, and the like. In manufacturing these disposable garments, it is highly desirable that the speed or rate of manufacture of the garments be as high as possible in order to maximize the use of numerous manufacturing lines. During the manufacture of a particular garment, it may be desirable to align two different layers of material together for subsequent treatment, or to fold the garment upon itself and then align its folded or overlapping edge portions for subsequent treatment, such as bonding. As the speeds or rates of manufacture of the garments increase, certain problems may arise that need to be corrected in order to manufacture a quality garment acceptable to the consumer.
One of these problems during a process of folding a garment upon itself or placing two layers of material together is that some or all of the edges are wrinkled, folded-over, or unaligned, and therefore cannot be properly treated at a subsequent handling station.
A second problem is that the wrinkled state and unalignment of these edges is greatly exacerbated as the speed of manufacture is increased. This is generally caused by the increased rate of manipulation, placement of layers together, or folding of the garment, and the increased turbulence of the air flow against the layers or garment created by the increased speed.